Voro' Tuyok
Voro' Tuyok is a Sangheli Ultra that is a part of the Covenant Separtist Military. He has now served in both Human-Covenant wars, which includes the Battle of Arcadia, the Battle of Kholo, the Battle of Reach, the Battle of Installation 05, the Battle of Earth, and the Battle of Installation 00 for the first human Covenant war, and so far the Battle of Sagawitchewan for the second. Early Life Born to the house of Tuyok, Voro' spent his early life on Sanghelios which was an average life of the Sangheli species. He spent a majority of his time gaining high amounts of Honour and respect from his clan, and made sure to follow any order given to him by his superiors. He joined the Covenant near the start of the War, but did not participate until the Battle of Arcadia. First Human-Covenant War Battle of Arcadia Tuyok's first role in the first Human-Covenant war was in the battle of Arcadia, in which he was amongst many Elites deployed from the Covenant ship that attacked the city. As the battle raged above and around him, Tuyok focused on slaying any non-covenant force in his way, using his personal Plasma Rifle (he was a mere Sangheli major at this time) to help his superior Elites in the battle. He commanded his own squad of Minor Elites and minor amounts of Unggoy while the streets of Arcadia were filled with destruction and death. Eventually, he was called back to one of the remaining ships, and as such taken away from the battle. For some strange reason, he did not get another primary Military role until the Battle of Kholo. Battle of Kholo Tuyok returned to battle near the end of the 2530's, for the battle of Kholo. He was still a mere Major Sangheli at this time, and was determined to make up for the Covenant loss at Arcadia. His role in this battle was that of one of many covenant forces striking the planet. He killed many UNSC soldiers with his weapon, at times even going for meleeing the enemies. Near the end of the Second day, Tuyok himself managed to seize an entire building, slaying any UNSC force present, and he kept the structure secure until he was among those called back. Fall of Arcadia Tuyok then returned to Arcadia later on in the 2540's, this time on a more agressive attack. He was deployed near the same city as before, and focused on killing any being his commanding on-field Ultra told him to. Following his superior's orders, he was able to be among those more respected Sangheli Majors, as he clearly showed discipline in following orders, and leader skills when he was the highest ranking Sangheli around. However, he was not yet promoted to Ultra. Battle of Reach Tuyok's role in the Battle of Reach was primarly during the Battle of New Alexandria. He was deployed from the Long Night of Solace early into the battle, and when a UNSC soldier sniped the commanding Ultra Sangheli Voro' was given command of his squad. He dodged a second strike of the sniper, and using a well-placed command of a Kig-Yar sniper the UNSC sniper was killed easily. Tuyok then focused on leading the infantry in his command towards many blockades and strong groups of any UNSC Infantry. Voro' remained in New Alexandria for his entire role, and it was after his leadership here that he was finally promoted to a Sangheli Ultra. The Great Schism Once the Prophet of Regret was killed by John-117, the Covenant Civil Followed shortly after. Tuyok was present on High Charity during the fighting, and focused all of his attention towards reaching the traitorous High Prophet of Truth and the Prophet of Mercy, though due to high amount of Brute defense and Drone swarms, he was unable to do so. He survived the initial battle, escaping from High Charity once the Flood came into the picture. He then was on-board an Assault Carrier led by a surviving Councilor, which arrived at the Surface of Installation 05, though far from Tartarus. Battle of Installation 05 The councilor led his ship to a location on Installation 05 where there was a large amount of Loyalist presence. Tuyok was deployed onto battle, and was the second-in-command of ground forces next to a Zealot. He managed to kill many high-ranking Brutes, only to find out once they entered the temple that Tartarus was not present. It was then that a Cruiser from the fight above crashed directly into the Councilor's Assault Carrier, causing an intense explosion and the destruction of both ships. Without their leader, Tuyok and the other forces were forced to wait for separtist forces to aid them in leaving the Installation to where the rest of the war was going to occur. Battle of Earth Though arriving late, Tuyok was present for the Battle of Earth. He was among the crew of the Shadow of Intent, in which he was one of semi-commanders of the ship (underneath Zealots on-board, but still above the Minor and Major Sangheli). He was also among many who spread the word of the order to Glass the Flood infected areas of the planet. Battle of Installation 00 Following with his rule during the Battle of Earth, he was present during the fight above Installation 00. He was put in-charge of a minor team of Phantoms deployed from the Shadow of Intent, used for dropping troops onto the enemy ships, and also used as Evac for troops in-need of either being moved to another Enemy ship or also as combat supports within the enemy ships. When the battle was won, Tuyok once more came back, respected amongst the Sangheli of his ranks and below, and even by some minority of Zealots. Second Human-Covenant War Battle of Sagawitchewan At the first battle of Second Human-Coveant War, Tuyok took a highly important role of the fight. As the Brute Fleetmaster Zharakus' ship was infiltrated by Brandon-G229 and a team of ODSTs, a team of Sangheli, including Tuyok, were also sent into the carrier to kill Zharakus. The team rushed through any open hallway of the ship that they could find, but only Voro' survived to reach the Bridge. There, the Ultra saw Zharakus about to kill Brandon G-229, but using his Energy Sword he stabbed the Brute leader through the back and saved the Spartan-III. After setting the ship to fly in a certain direction which gave it up to a vicious strike, the two escaped the ship. They were noted as a key part of the battle, though there were no promotions given. Trivia *He is the second Sangheli made by User:EternalSonic1997. *He is possibly close to becoming a Zealot, though it is not known how close. Category:Sangheili